Faith
by DarKxKunoichi
Summary: A short story or long drabble about Bahamut's thoughts on his new summoner. Not really worth reading, but humor me.


Bleary, icy eyes snapped open as the King of Dragons felt a familiar pull; the pull of a summoner's call. His vision cleared as the white lights surrounding him transported him to the skies above his new summoner. Bahamut rocketed to the ground and slammed into the earth. He reeled up to his full height, rotated his shoulders and stretched out his wings.

"Oh my…" An awed whisper caught his attention.

His menacing sapphire gaze lowered to find a petite young girl staring, star struck, at him. The massive aeon crossed his arms over his broad, muscular chest and awaited his orders. He found it best to ignore such stares since most of his past summoners have been taken aback by his hulking form. Bahamut's purpose was finished quickly, as his mistress' enemies were easily decimated by his magic and effortlessly crushed in his claws. The beast let out a victorious roar and prepared to depart from his summoner's side, however, her sweet, gentle voice interrupted his departure.

"Excuse me?"

Bahamut's icy eyes went downward to meet hers and was surprised when a warm smile and a sparkling gaze greeted him. Unfamiliar with such a welcoming greeting, he averted his eyes slightly and felt warmth rise in his cheeks.

"Yuna!" the dragon heard one of his mistress' guardians call and was relieved to be out from under her friendly eyes.

He took this moment to seize up his new summoner. She was small and rather young with a somewhat timid disposition. His new mistress didn't seem like someone who had the strength to bring the Calm, but she was a welcome change from the older, sterner summoners he had served in the past. For the past thousand years he had been under the command of talented mages and fierce warriors and only a handful of them had used him to bring about the Calm. Most of them had met an early demise or felt that their goal was simply unattainable, thereby relinquishing the control over their aeons and returning them to their respective temples. How would his new summoner accomplish what those before her couldn't, when she lacked the independent and charismatic nature that the others possessed? Although, he thought, this Yuna did have something that the others lacked; compassion, warmth and an untapped potential emanating from deep within her soul. He sensed her hesitation to fully commit herself to her Pilgrimage, but because their bond had not yet fully developed, he hadn't been able to sense the reason.

This mysteriousness that surrounded his mistress had made him nostalgic, as a matter of fact, Yuna herself had reminded him of one of his first summoners. She had a slight resemblance to the lovely songstress he had served with her warm eyes and welcoming smile. His songtress' powerful voice still resounded in his mind and was only matched by her talents as a summoner. The dragon aeon was rather attached to her and he knew that he was her favorite, which made it harder to let her go when she was killed because of that foolish boy she loved. She was young, petite and timid, much like Yuna, so perhaps Yuna had yet to attain her true strength? He had faith in her; he decided, but there was still that doubt that she could bring the Calm. Perhaps it was something else? She had a certain quality that made her unique and it made the beastly aeon believe that she would change Spira, but he was uncertain in what way.

"Forgive me." His summoner's voice caught his attention again and he noticed her wave, signaling him to meet her at eye level.

He mentally rolled his eyes at this. In the past, this signal usually meant that his summoner had some sort of critique on the way he handled things. It was a bit appalling that a summoner felt he knew more about battle than him; the King of Dragons! His eyes narrowed slightly and he knelt down to lower his head near her.

"Hello." His mistress bowed respectfully. "I am Yuna. I hope that… I am worthy of being your summoner."

Bahamut stared at her, not quite sure what to make of her, but she reminded him of his songstress even more. His eyes suddenly widened when her arms wrapped around his snout in appreciation.

"Thank you; I couldn't have done this without you." She smiled at him.

He nodded and returned to his standing position. The dragon king flexed his wings before launching himself into the air and just as he disappeared into the light he took a glance back at his summoner. She still had that warm smile and welcoming gaze. He was right; she was special and she will change Spira for the better; he had faith.

Author's Note: I always thought that Bahamut was sort of a tough guy kind of aeon, and I think it's cute when tough guys blush.


End file.
